Survival
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: The last thing that Elijah Mikaelson thought was that someone would harm his children. When his daughter comes home from school ill, he was worried. But now he has found out that someone purposely exposed his beloved daughter to one of the deadliest diseases on the planet, he wants vengeance. Together, the Mikaelson must face this new threat together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Originals story, so please bear with me. I always loved the idea of Elijah being a father. So, theme it goes. Ashlynn and Jamie are his twin son and daughter he had with a witch. However, their mother died giving birth to them and left them to him. He has taken care of there every need and is heartbroken when someone poisons his daughter. Hope everyone likes it and please remember to review.**

 **Ashlynn looks just like Elijah in hair and eye color. Her temperament is also very much like his as well. She is the more level head one of the twins. Her brother, Jamie has red hair and blue eyes like Rebekah and Klaus. He also is more like Kol and Klaus in his personality. He is more impulsive than his sister, but is very protective of those he cares about.**

 **Chapter 1: Fever**

The Mikaelson house was filled with the sound of sneezing and coughing as Ashlynn walked into the room. Ever since she got back from their school in Montana, where they had been enrolled at for the past year, she had been feeling miserable.

Elijah looked up from his book in the study. Finn and Klaus smirked when they saw the worried and overprotective look cross his face. He had always reacted this way when his children were sick.

"Sounds like someone has the sniffles." Klaus smirked. "She is fine, Elijah." Finn said, making his younger half-brother laugh.

Elijah sighed as he put the book down and rose. Klaus smirked, knowing what was coming next. Unlike his niece and nephew, his own daughter had yet to be sick like her elder cousins.

He walked down the stairs to the parlor where he found his sister making his daughter lay down. He smiled softly when he seen her dark brown eyes looking up at him.

"I see she has gotten a hold of you." Elijah smiled, looking at her. "Yes, Elijah, she is burning up." Rebekah said, making him frown, "Did the school doctor give you the flu shot while you two were there, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, she ran out of them and had to go get more. I got the last one. It took her like three hours to get them before Ash got her's." Jamie replied, from his spot on the sofa across from them, "Come on, man!"

Elijah looked over at him and Kol, who were both engrossed in playing video games.

"Elijah, there is only one other time that I remember seeing symptoms like this…" Rebekah said as his phone rang.

He looked down at his phone to see the school headmaster's name pop up. He frowned as he opened his phone. Elijah had sired him nearly a century ago.

"Jonathan, now would be an excellent time to explain to me why my daughter is ill." Elijah replied, looking at the half-conscious form of his daughter. "And I have one, there is a family member of the twin's mother. They apparently have some beef against your family, something about your sister killed their sister via the Spanish Flu." Jonathan replied. "What did they do to my daughter?" Elijah growled. "...They injected her with the Spanish flu and it has been altered with magic to kill her. "He replied. "That will not happen." Elijah said curtly, hanging up.

"What is wrong, dad?" Jamie asked, noticing the growl in his voice. "Kol, I want you to get a hold of Hayley and get Jamie, Davina and Hope away from her right now. You call me if he starts showing any signs of being ill." Elijah said, looking at his brother.

"What is it?" Klaus asked, having heard the last couple of words of the phone call. "Elijah, what is wrong?" Finn asked.

"Ashlynn was injected with the Spanish Influenza." Rebekah said, lifting her niece into her arms. "Bloody hell." Kol exclaimed. "Get them out of here now, never mind packing a bag...get them to the family home in Arkansas." Klaus snapped, pointing to Kol. "I'll call Hayley and tell her." Elijah said.

Jamie, however started fighting to get to his sister. Elijah grabbed him by the waist and dragged him over to Kol.

"No, I am not leaving my sister!" Jamie screamed. Elijah sighed, hating that he had to resort to doing the very thing that he hated. "You will leave this house with your uncle and return when she is better." Elijah said, staring into the baby blue eyes of his son.

Jamie immediately stopped fighting his father and looked at his father with tear filled eyes. He hated that he had to leave her, but he had no choice.

"Fine, seeing that you compelled me to leave, let me know how she is, at least." Jamie said, as Rebekah carried her from the room. "You have my word, my son." Elijah said, kissing his forehead, "Now go."

With that, Kol and Jamie left the house with Davina. She looked at her friend with pity. She knew how much Jamie loved his sister.

Meanwhile, Rebekah set Ashlynn down on her bed and proceeded to strip her of the clothes she wore. She knew that this was thankfully not one of her favorite outfits. Due to it still being winter, the fireplace was lit. Rebekah tossed all the clothing into the fireplace.

Afterwards, she lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. She set Ashlynn in the tub and started to fill it with warm water. Suddenly, Ashlynn's dark eyes snapped open and a pained screech left her mouth.

Elijah was there in a flash, helping Rebekah hold her in the water. She began fighting, begging to get out.

"Papa, please...let me out." She cried, as he held her to him. "No, darling, you must stay for a few minutes." Elijah said, feeling his heart breaking. "Shh, Ash, listen to me...I need you to relax, this will help your body cool off." Rebekah told her, wiping a damp cloth across her forehead. "Don't care, hurts." She cried, arching against her father.

After a few more minutes, Elijah and Rebekah let her out of the tub. Rebekah also told him to burn the suit to prevent the spread of the deadly virus. They also dressed her in a light pair of shorts and a tank top and put her to bed. Rebekah also called a friend at the hospital to get an IV. It was thankfully brought over quickly and Rebekah and she set it.

Elijah came back in and sat by her. Rebekah did as well, holding her hand.

"She looks bad...this is worse than the outbreak." Rebekah said, showing him the slight bluing of her fingers. "I can't lose her...nor can Jamie." Elijah replied. "Give her some of your blood...if it is as bad as Jonathan says, she will come back...we just need to get her away from her brother till she learned some control. We don't need another Kol on our hands." Rebekah said. "I swore I would never sire one of my own children...I don't want to deprive her of growing up." He said, looking at the picture of them at Christmas. "You wouldn't, something tells me that this would eventually happen, no matter how hard we have tried to spare those we love from harm, it follows." Rebekah told him.

Just then, Cami and Freya appeared in the doorway. They both had heard about what happened. Elijah was worried that Freya would catch it if she got too close.

"How is she?" Cami asked, as Freya stayed in the door way. "Not good, she is already developing pneumonia." Rebekah told her, listening to her wheeze. "Isn't there something you can do?" Cami replied. "No, this is a killer...and it is made worse by the fact that it has been alter genetically by magic." Rebekah told her.

"That is not good, especially since that cannot be altered." Freya said. "What do you mean?" Elijah asked. "That particular spell cannot be undone." Freya told them, "It will kill her...unless find a loop hole." "There might be one if Elijah gives her his blood, then she could come back." Rebekah said. "Since she has never showed signs of having any magic from her mother, then she should be fine." Freya said as her niece started to cough.

Rebekah and Elijah sat her up as he patted her back. Rebekah grabbed the rag she left for when she started coughing. Elijah placed it over his shoulder, already knowing she was coughing up blood. He gently rocked, trying to keep her calm.

"Listen, my angel…just listen to my voice." He said, as she struggled to regain breath, "I remember the first time you were sick…. You and your brother had snuck out of the house in Berlin and were jumping puddles in the street. You ended up with a cold…by the time you were better, there was nearly a foot of snow on the ground."

All the girls smiled, they all had an adorable mental image of Elijah catching the twins jumping in rain puddles. Rebekah wished she could have been there.

"Then…Jami…e got sick." She coughed. "Yes, he did…you two were terrible about passing colds to each other when you were little." He smiled, rubbing her back.

She smiled as she sleepily laid her head on his shoulder. Rebekah adjusted the pillows so she was laying more elevated than before to breathe easier. Elijah set her against the pillows and held her hand. He knew that Rebekah was right. He wanted to wait until she could not fight any longer. But for now, he would let her sleep, with him there to keep her safe.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes this story. Please remember to review. Only characters I own and Jamie and Ashlynn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope that everyone likes the story so far. I wanted to pick up with Jamie. He and his sister are very close and he would do anything for her. So, here we go.**

 **Chapter 2: Fear**

The elder of the twins was silent as they drove to pick up Hayley and Hope. Jamie stared out of the back window, thinking about his sister. He understood why Elijah compelled him to leave. Elijah would not be able to handle losing both his children, let alone one of them.

Davina looked behind her to see the fear filled expression on her friend's face. He was scared.

"Jamie, she will be fine." She told him as they pulled up to the gas station where they were meeting. "I know that, she is my little sister. I cannot lose her." Jamie replied.

"She is a Mikaelson, she will do what everyone says is impossible." Kol said, look at his nephew, "And she is your father's daughter, which means that she will do so and be a bad ass about it."

Finn cracked a smirk, as did his nephew. Kol and Jamie were close ever since Elijah brought them home. Elijah was worried about Kol's bad habits rubbing off on his children. But he soon discovered that Kol was very protective of them and a huge help with watching them.

"I know, I just don't want to leave her." Jamie replied as Hayley and Jackson walked over.

They all got out and Hayley ran over to Jamie. She had become like a mother to him and Ashlynn.

"Elijah told me what happened." Hayley said, hugging him. "Yeah, he compelled me to leave…she was injected with the Spanish influenza." Jamie replied as Jackson took Hope from the back seat of the truck. "Hell, she going to pull through?" He asked.

"We're not sure…it was altered by magic to kill her. Klaus and Freya remained behind with Elijah and Rebekah to find a way to prevent that from happening." Finn said. "How is he taking it?" Hayley asked, taking the toddler car seat from the truck. "Hard, he is terrified of losing his children…I am more worried about what will happen afterwards, there are only three people in the entire world he would refuse to turn and she is at the top of that list." Finn replied, taking the seat from her.

They all knew that Ashlynn was Elijah's pride and joy. She had been already accepted at every ivy league college across the country as well as outside the United States. He was proud of her for all that she had accomplished. He was equally as proud of his son, who had earned several athletic scholarships for the sports he participated in. The twins were very involved in their schooling.

"Something tells me that if she was at death's door, he would stop her." Kol said, walking over to his niece and her mother.

He reached out to take Hope, who leaned over toward him. Jackson handed her to him and smiled when he heard the laughter of the toddler.

"Take care of her, I'll swing by the house to see how things are in a few days." Jackson said. "That probably isn't wise, whether it is supposed to kill her or not isn't the issue, the mortality rate on that is near 45%, it is like any other flu virus, you go there and you will end up getting it." Kol said, making them frown. "What about Freya?" He asked, sounding worried. "She is staying with Cami, she knows how dangerous it is." Finn replied. "Alright, but I am heading to New Orleans to help any way I can, even if that is making Freya stay at Cami's or Marcel's place." Jackson replied.

With that, the group split off and headed to their destinations. Hayley sat in back with Jamie and let him lay his head on his shoulder. She smiled when she heard him call her what the twins only call her when they are upset. Even though her and Elijah weren't together and she was Hope's mother, she had also become theirs as well.

"Hey ma, you think Ash will be alright?" Jamie asked, laying his head on her shoulder. "…Yes, she will be alright…she is too much like your father to give up." Hayley replied, trying to believe her own words. "That is what everyone says, but history and magic say otherwise." He sighed. "I know." She replied, as he yawned, "Sleep, Jamie."

The teen closed his baby blues and tried not to think about his sister dying. He tried to remember all the happy times that he had with her. Jamie smirked as he remembered when they both first got sick. Elijah had his hands full taking care of Ashlynn and chasing after Jamie. He swore he would never again let them jump in puddles. But when they moved to Vienna, they did the same thing again.

 _"_ _I love you sis…you are strong and you will pull through."_ Jamie said, through their bond.

Meanwhile, back in the French Quarter, Ashlynn heard her brother through the bond. However, her fever being so high was making her delusional. She thought he was in the room.

"Jamie." She whimpered, looking for her brother.

Elijah and Rebekah both knew he was talking to her through their twin bond, but it was heartbreaking to see her hallucinate from the fever.

"Jamie must be talking to her." Rebekah said, wiping the bit of blood that escaped her mouth away. "I'm sure he is…he worries for her." Elijah replied, holding her hand. "What do you think will happen to the bond if she dies?" Rebekah asked, suddenly worrying about her nephew's sanity.

Jamie was the one who inherited the magic from his mother and grandmothers. He specialized in elemental magic. The weather was something he enjoyed toying with. Jamie loved to irritate his sister by making her chocolate waves turn into a massive frizz bomb when she dressed up for school dances. Only she would know that it was him doing it.

"I am not sure and I'd rather not find out." Elijah replied, looking at her.

Cami came in with a few glasses and a bottle of bourbon. She knew that they were nervous about how she was going make it. Cami also knew that girl was stronger than they realized.

"Hey, figured you both could use this." Cami said, walking into the room with two glasses and a crystal decanter full of bourbon.

Elijah smiled gratefully at her as did Rebekah. They both were amused to see the psychology grad student bringing them alcohol.

"Thank you, Camille…did Freya go to Marcel's?" Elijah asked. "Yes, she told me to make sure that you two take care of yourselves as well." Cami told him.

Elijah smiled at that. Freya was the typical elder sister when it came to her family's well- being. She took family serious especially after being separated from her family for nearly millennia.

"Sounds like Freya." Rebekah smiled. "Yes, it does…do you two truly think she will make it?" Elijah asked, looking at his daughter.

Rebekah sighed as Cami looked at him with shock. She had never known Elijah to give up or doubt anything. They both did know that the disease she had was a killer.

"I don't know…she has gotten really sick really fast." Rebekah said, "If we were to try to hold her in the pool to bring the fever down, it would kill her at this point…I just don't know."

Just then, Klaus came into the room with a letter. He had angry tears in his blue eyes as he handed to Elijah. They all could see the pain in his eyes.

"Elijah." Klaus said, making them look up, "You better read this."

Elijah stood and took the letter from Klaus. His dark eyes scanned the page as Cami walked over to him and took his hand. She knew that Klaus had been really upset by the letter. It took a lot to push him to that point.

Elijah sunk to his knees when he read the name on the letter. After all these years, she was alive and she was harming own blood out of vengeance.

"How…I watched them burry her…everything…how is it that she is alive." Elijah asked, looking at the paper. "I do not know, but she is killing her own daughter to hurt you…Ashlynn does not deserve this torture…it is going to be kinder to her and Jamie for you to turn her." Klaus said, placing his hand on Elijah's shoulder, "Nothing will change the fact she is your little girl…without Ashlynn, Jamie will not be able to control his magic…he will end up like Kol and you know that."

Elijah shuttered at just the thought of his son becoming like that. Even Kol did not want that to happen for his nephew. He regretted a lot of things that he had done.

"I know…I want to wait though, till we know she is ready." Elijah said, "I am not ready to give up on my daughter just yet."

They all nodded, respecting his decision. They all left the room shortly after that. Rebekah need to change her clothes and wash up before going to get some food for Ashlynn. Cami and Klaus both went change as well and tell Freya and Marcel.

That left Elijah alone with his daughter. He moved so that he could lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his arms, feeling a difference in their body temps.

"Papa." She whispered. "I am here, little one." He said, gently pushing a wild fever created curl from her face. "I'm cold papa." She whimpered, as she shuttered. "I know…it's the fever...how do you feel?" He asked. "Chest hurts…hard to breathe." She told him. "I know…" He replied, pulling the plush blanket up around her. "Where…is everyone?" She asked. "Well, your uncles and brother are going to Arkansas with Davina, Hope and Hayley…while your aunt Freya is staying with Marcel and Cami…the rest of us are here." Elijah told her. "Why?" Ashlynn asked.

Elijah sighed, knowing he had to tell her. He also knew that she was going to be devastated.

"When you had been given, the flu shot at school it really wasn't a flu shot…you were injected with a vaccine containing a live strand of the Spanish influenza…the nurse was your mother in disguise." Elijah said.

Ashlynn stared at him with shock. She could hardly believe that. But then again, her grandmother tried to sacrifice her brother and baby cousins as newborns. Ashlynn was more scared about having such a deadly disease that could potentially kill her.

"Why?" She asked, her voice cracking. "Your aunt had killed her great aunt during the epidemic in 1918." Elijah replied. "But why did she do that to me, I am…her daughte…r" Ashlynn cried, her body going into a panic attack.

Elijah sat her up in his arms and gently rubbed her back. She coughed and shook as tears rolled down her face. She did not understand why her mother did that or how she was even alive.

Rebekah and Klaus came running into the room with Cami following close behind. They all heard the conversation and felt for her. Klaus hated to see her so upset and sick.

"Is everything alright?" Rebekah asked. "I told her…she is having a hard time understanding why her mother did what she done." Elijah replied as Klaus walked over to the other side of the bed.

He sat adjacent to his brother and reached out to take her hand. Klaus and she were close, even though he had his moments. He was the one who influenced her love for the arts.

"Love, she is not your mother, she is an egg donner. A mother is someone who would lay their life down for you and your brother. She wanted to take it from the two of you before your first hour on this earth." Klaus told her, "Hayley has been more of a mother to the two of you in the last three years then she ever was."

Ashlynn stared at him with tears in her eyes as her breathing finally began to level out. She could not believe that her mother hated her and her brother so much.

"It hurts though, she ran long enough to give birth to us to protect us then she wants to kill us." She whispered. "I know, that is one thing we have tried to protect you from that…we all know how much it hurts." Rebekah said, making her smile sadly.

After she calmed down, Ashlynn tried to eat a little bit, but had almost no appetite. Klaus brought the tv up from down stairs and set it up in her room. Elijah sat with her as she began to settle down. The sound of her ragged breathing broke his heart.

Later that night, Elijah awoke to hearing her wheezing. He looked down at her to see all around her eyes and lips had become blue. With tears in his eyes, he took her into his arms.

He bit into his wrist and held it to her lips. Unconsciously, she drank the liquid. Elijah pulled his wrist way and wiped the blood away from her lips with the damp cloth Rebekah left. He cradled her in his arms as he held her close. Elijah knew it was over as he felt her heart slow.

"Good night, my angel." Elijah whispered, wrapping her in the blanket and walking over to the window.

He sat down at the cushioned window seat and held his daughter in his arms. Elijah let the moonlight shine down onto them.

Klaus walked into the room to check on Ashlynn. What he found would haunt him forever. He watched Elijah silently holding her as she took her final breaths. Klaus stayed where he was as his sister came to check on the pair as well. He stopped her from entering, silently telling her it was over.

An eerie peace fell over the Mikaelson home as the church bell chimed downtown, signaling the start of a new day.

AN: I hope that everyone likes the chapter. Please remember to review. Only characters I own are Jamie and Ashlynn.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am glad that everyone liked the last chapter. Ashlynn is now a vampire and is going to have to navigate the struggle that comes with being one. Also, her and her brother must figure out how to cope with the loss of their bond.**

 **Chapter 3: Rise**

The house had just finally settled when Jamie awoke around midnight, screaming. Finn, Kol and Hayley tore down the hall to his room, only to find him on his knees, clutching his head. He shook in pain and terror. Something inside of him snapped, causing unfathomable pain.

Kol rushed to his side and made the redhead look up at him. The first thing he noticed was that he had blood coming from his ears. The second was that he seemed to have a light missing from his blue eyes.

"Jamie, look at me." Kol said, forcing him to look up at him. "Ash…I can't feel her…what happened to my sister." Jamie cried, his eyes filling with panic. "Calm down…tell me what happened." Kol replied, pushing the shaggy hair from his face to look at his nephew. "Something snapped and then I could no longer feel her… it hurts." He cried.

Davina had joined them by then and walked over to her friend. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and whispered something. Within seconds, Jamie was out cold. Hayley nodded gratefully as she lifted him up and placed him in the bed.

"We need to call Elijah or Klaus and find out what is going on." She said, turning to them. "I agree, if something has happened to Ashlynn, then we need to find out." Kol said. "As do I. I will call Niklaus and find out now." Finn replied, was he went to go find out what was going on.

Meanwhile, Klaus had walked down to the study where he, Rebekah, Cami, Freya and Marcel sat. They each had a defeated and heartbroken look in their eyes. They could not believe that she was really gone and not gone all at the same time. They had hoped that she would never be turned, but fate apparently had other plans.

Suddenly, the pain filled silence was broken by the ringing of Klaus' phone. He looked down to see Finn's name and sighed. Jamie must know somehow.

"Evening, brother." Klaus said, softly. "What the hell happened?" Finn asked, desperate to know. "She succumbed to the flu…Elijah gave her his blood and then she died a few minutes later…we don't know if it will work or if we have lost her forever." Klaus replied, making Finn gasp. "Good lord, no wonder Jamie is going mad…Davina had to use a sleeping spell on him to keep him from hurting himself…he was going crazy trying to reach out to her." Finn replied.

Klaus listened as a few tears rolled down his cheek, listening to his brother give him an update on his nephew. Rebekah broke down watching him.

"When he wakes, I will tell him…I don't think that Elijah will be able to even mentally accept what has happened just yet." Klaus said. "Alright, well I will go tell the others, watch Elijah…he does not take loss very well." Finn said. "Don't I know brother." Klaus replied, as Finn hung up.

"Jamie knows, doesn't he?" Freya asked. "Yes, he woke up screaming as their bond snapped." Klaus replied as Rebekah wiped the tears away. "Did Davina put him to sleep?" Rebekah asked. "Yes, she did. He was becoming delusional." Klaus replied.

Meanwhile, up in the bedroom, Elijah sat with Ashlynn. She had yet to move or make any signs of waking up. He cradled her, staring out the window. All he could think about was his baby was now a creature of the night. He had promised himself that he would never do that, especially while they were still children. Ashlynn wanted to go away for college and travel the world. Now, she would forever be stuck in the body of a teenage girl.

Suddenly, he felt her heart start beating at the same rate as his, and her dark eyes snap open. Elijah adjusted his hold on her as she gasped for breath. The moonlight light up her face as she stared at him with a terrified and confused expression. The last thing she remembered was hearing her father say goodnight and then nothing.

"Papa…what happened?" She asked, staring at him. "You died after I gave you some of my blood." Elijah replied, wiping a sweaty curl from her face. "…I'm a vampire." She asked. "Yes…you are now like me." Elijah said, calmly, "But you have to drink, or you will die for real this time."

Ashlynn stared at her father with fear. She did not want to die. It was scary enough the first time, she did not want to again. Elijah seen her fear and pulled her close. He was scared he had lost her forever. He was determined to make sure he didn't ever again. He helped her stand, knowing that she was still taking in what happened.

Suddenly, she felt a burning on the back of her throat. Her eyes darkened as her fangs appeared for the first time. Elijah watched as they slowly went back to normal. He seen the fear cross her face.

"Come, you need blood." He said, holding out his hand to her. "Will that happen every time?" She asked. "No, with time you will learn to control your hunger…I promise that we will help you do that." Elijah told her, as she took his hand. "Alright, papa, are we going to stop my mother from hurting Jamie?" She asked as she stood to her feet. "Yes, we will, but in time. You still have a lot to learn." Elijah said, making her smile. "Alright." She said.

With that, the left the room. They walked down the dark hallway. Ashlynn could see and hear everything around her. Elijah smiled softly at her, seeing the wonder back in her eyes. He led her down to the kitchen and pulled a blood bag from the fridge and tore it open. He poured the contents into a mug and warmed it for a few seconds.

"Here, don't look at it, just drink." Elijah said, remembering her anxiety of blood. "Okay." She said.

Ashlynn felt her fangs come out as she drank from the mug. She quickly downed the contents and felt the hunger lessen. Elijah also relaxed, knowing that he would never lose his baby girl now.

"Better?" He asked. "Yeah…can I see the others now?" She asked, remembering how worried Freya was. "Yes, I have to get a ring from the safe for you until we can get a proper one made for you." Elijah replied. "Thank you…how do you drown out all the heart beats around you?" She asked. "I focus on something else…In the morning we will start working on that." Elijah told her, "But now, we need to let the others know you are awake."

Ashlynn followed her father down the corridor to where the rest of the family sat. She knew that they would not look at her differently. Elijah wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight before they entered the room.

Back in the room, Freya looked up and seen Ashlynn standing there. She rose from her seat and hugged her niece. She was so thankful to see her up and alert.

"Ash…I was worried we lost you." She said, hugging her. "I was more worried about getting you sick." She replied, making Freya frown. "You wouldn't have." She told her.

Rebekah came over as well as Freya released her from her hold. Rebekah squeezed her tight, not wanting to let her go. She held her as she tried not to cry. Klaus and Marcel had tears in their eyes as well, grateful that she was still with them.

"Don't scare us like that again, please." Rebekah said, hugging her close. "I promise, Auntie Bex." She replied, as she pulled back enough to look at her. "I know…we need to get your room gutted and redone, we can't have Hope or Davina catching that nasty bug." Rebekah told her.

"I agree sister, something that is a little more grown up." Klaus said, making his way over, "Feeling better, little one?" "Yes, Uncle Nik." She smiled as he walked over to her.

Ashlynn found her way over to her uncle's arms as Klaus held her close. He looked over her shoulder to see Elijah standing in the doorway. He had a soft smile on his face as he watched them. He also noticed he held a small lapis ring in his hand.

"Good, now that you are better, I think it may be time to get some appropriate clothing on." He teased making her laugh. "Yes, Uncle Nik." She smiled, remembering that she was in pajamas. "Good." He smiled.

"Now that you are one of us now, guess mean we can finally race and see who is faster." Marcel teased. "Whatever, Marcel. We both know that I will end up kicking your butt." She smirked, earning a smile in return. "Just say when, baby girl." Marcel told her.

"I don't think that will be wise until she has learned a bit of control. We don't need another Kol on our hands." Elijah said, making Rebekah and Klaus smirk. "I am already nothing like him…I have always had more common sense." Ashlynn replied, making Klaus smirk. "I know that darling, but even you will face a moment when it will be difficult to control your thirst, we all faced it." Elijah told her.

Ashlynn listened to his words and thought about what he said. She did not want to hurt her brother or baby cousin. She knew that Elijah was right.

"On the other hand, you will need to wear this or your brother won't be the only one bursting into flames." Elijah told her, making laugh at his statement. "That was so not cool, I thought something was wrong." She told him. "I know, your brother tends to have flare for the dramatic." Elijah said. "Reminds me of someone else I know." Ashlynn said, her eyes moving to her uncle.

Back in Arkansas, Finn walked down to the living room where the others were gathered. They had not heard the phone call, thanks to Davina. However, the look in his brown eyes told them something was wrong.

Hayley looked up to see a saddened look in his eyes. She had seen it before when he found out that the twins were in a bus wreck with the school. He had a look on fear and pain wrapped into one.

"So, everything alright?" Hayley asked. "No, things are definitely not alright." Finn replied. "What happened to my dear niece, brother?" Kol asked, as Davina looked up at him. "The flu got her, but not before Elijah was able to give her his blood." Finn replied.

They all stiffened, realizing what that meant. She was like them, forever. Their sweet, innocent, joy filled Ashlynn was now a creature of the night. She was going to go through hell before she could control the hunger. But she was going to have them to help her.

"Bloody hell, is he alright?" Kol asked. "Klaus isn't sure…he said he hasn't moved from her window seat since." Finn replied. "Oh God, how are we going to explain that to Jamie, he is going to be crushed." Hayley said, making him nod. "We will do it together in the morning. Klaus said that he will do it." Finn told them.

"Something tells me she will be fine." Davina said, refusing to believe that her best friend was gone. "Agreed, though she may not be able to back to the school next year." Kol replied. "No, definitely not." Finn agreed. "Hate to say this, but things just got a whole hell of a lot worse now that she has been turned. Something is going to go down." Hayley said, making them all nod. "Perhaps in the morning, we should leave." Kol suggested. "No, if she has turned, bringing Jamie and Hope will make it that much more difficult. She has the best people to work with her and teach her control." Finn replied, sighing. "Agreed. I know first-hand how hard it was to go through transition…she will be going nuts." She added.

Back in New Orleans, Ashlynn sat in the guest room after Rebekah brought her some spare clothes. She had discovered while showering that her bond with her brother was gone. Rebekah did not know what to do or say to make her feel better. All she could do is hold her niece close until Elijah got there.

"What is wrong?" Elijah asked, coming into the bedroom. "She just realized that the bond shattered. She can no longer feel her twin." Rebekah told him, "Jamie already knows."

Elijah nodded as he knelt before his daughter. He seen the fear in her eyes as she realized that she no longer had the bond with her twin. That was one thing he had forgotten about happening should she turned.

"Darling." He said as she threw her arms around his neck. "He thinks I'm dead…He doesn't know that I'm okay." She cried as he pulled her close. "I know…in the morning we will let him know you are okay." Elijah promised. "But…" She said, as he silenced her. "You are fine. This is just a new situation for us all. Something tells me that your brother and you will be just fine. It may take some time, but you are the only person who knows Jamie better than anyone else in this family. You don't even need the twin bond to know that he is thinking. Most times, it is you who foils his plans of mischief." Elijah told her.

Ashlynn stared at him with new tears. She hated that she could not tell Jamie she was alright any more. Their bond had gotten them through some hard times at school and when her family was in trouble. They had always stuck together. Now, with her being a vampire and him still half, it was going to make things interesting. She knew that she wanted to make sure he was safe against her mother. Ashlynn wanted to learn control her hunger and strength and put it to good use.

"Promise me that we will stop her from striking again and hurting Jamie." Ashlynn asked, as Elijah gently kissed her dark curls. "You have my word." Elijah replied, as he stared out over the night.

Later the next morning, Jamie awoke to see Hayley sitting by his side. He seen the sadness in her eyes and wanted to know what happened. His mind wandered back to his sister.

"What happened to Ash?" He asked, his voice raw. "She…she's better." Hayley said, slowly. "But, why can't I feel her anymore?" Jamie replied, feeling panic starting to rise. "Elijah gave her his blood, trying to heal her. But your sister died shortly after he gave it to her." Hayley said. "…Did she die with is blood in her system?" Jamie asked. "Yes, your sister is now a vampire." Hayley told him.

Jamie relaxed, realizing that she was alive. But then, he realized that his twin was going to be stuck in the body of a teenager forever. She would also have to learn how to control her thirst.

"When can I see her?" Jamie asked, looking at her. "Not for a while. Elijah asked that you guys stay here for a bit longer. He said the house is undergoing construction and your sister has a good bit of control to learn. But more importantly it is to protect you." Hayley told him. "From what?" Jamie replied, sounding annoyed.

"Your mother. She was the one who infected her with the virus in the first place. If she knows you are there, she may try to pull something." Finn said, coming into the room.

Jamie frowned, not understanding. How could his mother be behind this? She died giving birth to them.

"What?" He asked, "My mother died just after having Ash…how could she be the one who killed my sister?" "She was brought back and because she is a New Orleans which, she is an ancestor. She will try to use your magic to get to Ashlynn." Finn told him. "Great…this is the worst week of my life. My sister gets sick and dies and my dead mom is behind it all." Jamie growled, staring at the picture of Ashlynn and himself from school.

"I am sorry sweetheart, I know how much this sucks." Hayley replied, taking his hand, "I can see if Elijah will let her talk to you later, would that be alright?" "Yeah, I just need to hear her voice so I know she is okay." Jamie replied, making her nod.

With that, he got up and got out of bed. He needed to clear his mind and think about things. He headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jamie wished that the bond was still in place. There was an emptiness that bothered him.

The same could be said about Ashlynn. Back in New Orleans, the rain had moved in. She sat in the corner of the room trying not to concentrate on the heartbeats in her room.

Elijah walked in to find her rocking. She stared at him with pleading eyes as he came closer. He knew it was hard for her to resist the thirst.

"Ashlynn." Elijah said, walking into the parlor. "Papa…how do I make it stop?" She cried as he frowned.

He sighed as came to sit on the window seat with her. Ashlynn instantly curled into his side, listening to his steady heart. Elijah pulled her close as she all but climbed into his lap.

"It will get easier…I promise." Elijah said. "How can you be sure?" She asked, making him smiled. "Because you are a Mikaelson. You will do the impossible." Elijah told her, smoothing out her dark waves. "It is maddening…it is all I can think about." She told him. "I know…have you eaten anything?" He asked. "No…I have been trying to stay away from the contractors upstairs." Ashlynn replied. "Come, let's go get something…I am sure your uncle still has his hidden stash of sweets." Elijah said, making her smile.

They walked into the kitchen, where he fixed something to eat for the both of them. Ashlynn smiled as he made apple crisp, which was one of her favorites ever. He knew it was a comfort food for her and would help curve the hunger she felt. Together, they returned to the study and watched the rain fall until she fell fast asleep in his arms.

Elijah looked down at her as he tried not to let the tears fall. Now that she was a vampire, he feared what would happen to her should he ever be killed. She would forever be lost to the family if that were to happen. He prayed that never happened.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up. It was hard to work on these cause writer's block sucks. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review**


End file.
